1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating technologies, and particularly to a sputter-coating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, during sputter-coating of a plurality of workpieces such as cell phone housings, an inert gas is excited in a sputter-coating chamber to release energized ions. The energized ions bombard a solid target material to vaporize the material. The vaporized material is then deposited on the workpieces. However, the workpieces may include some curved portions and are typically stationary during coating. This can result in non-uniform coating of vaporized material.
Therefore, what is needed is a sputter-coating apparatus which can overcome the limitations described above.